Ponytail to Chou-chou
by CatGirlsRiceAddict
Summary: Shikaco memiliki perasaan tersembunyi pada sahabatnya, Rippi. Namun ia hanya bisa mengungkapkannya pada ikat rambut dan rambut ponytail milik Rippi. AU. Based on JKT48/AKB48 song


Fic pertama saya sebagai awal petualangan disini.

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak jelas dan aneh.

Salam kenal~

Love Live ! bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai peran dalam cerita yang saya tulis.

...

 **Ponytail to Chou-chou**

 _Teruslah memakai ikat rambut itu dan tetaplah menjadi gadis yang ceria selamanya_

...

Seorang gadis tengah menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Menikmati semilir angin di tepian pantai. Matahari sangat terik siang itu, musim panas kini telah datang.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Rippi. Aku ingin bermain air disini denganmu" batin gadis itu sambil menatap ke arah lautan.

Tanpa ia sadari, gadis dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dengan pita polkadot yang bergerak dihembus angin, tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya . Sesekali dirinya menata poninya yang bergerak karena tertiup angin.

"Rippi..." teriak Shikaco sambil berlari ke arah Rippi

"Ada apa Shika-chan ?" tanya Rippi pada Shikaco yang berada di sampingnya

Shikaco tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diberikan Rippi. Ia membungkukkan badannya ke arah air laut dan kemudian ia cipratkan air itu pada Rippi lalu berlari.

"Shika-chan!!!!!!!!" pekik Rippi kesal

"Ayo kejar aku Rippi-chan..." ucap Shikaco sedikit berteriak sambil terus berlari

"Awas kamu Shika-chan..." ucap Rippi sambil berteriak

Mereka pun saling mengejar di tepi pantai itu. Hingga nafas mereka tersanggal.

 **Hap**

"Hah...hah...Kena kau Shika-chan" ucap Rippi sambil memeluk tubuh Shikaco

"Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ?" batin Shikaco dalam pelukan Rippi

"Hah...hah... Rippi-chan...Ampun..." ucap Shikaco

Kini mereka berdua telah duduk diatas pasir pantai sambil memandangi lautan, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku menyukai dirimu Rippi-chan" gumam Shikaco pelan di belakang punggung Rippi

"Rippi-chan" panggil Shikaco

Rippi pun menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Shikaco. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikaco

"Shika-chan ayo pulang. Kau naik sepeda kan ?"

"Iya Rippi-chan" ucap Shikaco sambil membalas uluran tangan milik Rippi

Mereka segera mengendarai sepeda masing-masing menuju rumah. Di perjalanan pulang, mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Sampai ketemu besok Rippi-chan..." ucap Shikaco di persimpangan jalan yang memisahkan komplek rumah mereka

"Sampai ketemu juga besok Shika-chan" ucap Rippi yang kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini sedang free class di kelas Shikaco dan Rippi. Rippi membaca novel favoritnya di kursi pojok depan sedang Shikaco duduk di belakangnya tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil melamun. Saat Shikaco menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu dan Rippi memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Shikaco.

Shikaco yang memiliki rasa terpendam pada Rippi hanya mampu tersenyum miris dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang muncul di dadanya. Dirinya hanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya di balik punggung Rippi, lebih tepatnya di ikatan rambut indah milik Rippi.

Di setiap mimpinya, ia selalu membayangkan sosok Rippi. Berharap bisa memiliki Rippi dan hidup bersama. Tapi itu hanyalah ilusinya saja. Dirinya tak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rippi secara langsung dengan suara lantang. Ia terus memendam perasaannya pada Rippi, entah sampai kapan. Ia pun tak tahu. Biarlah ingatan akan sosok Rippi terus ada dalam khayalannya.

"Aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Rippi-chan. Aku takut kita tak akan bersama lagi jika aku mengungkapkannya. Biarkan ku memiliki cinta searah ini Rippi-chan. Ku ingin kita selalu bisa bermain di tepi pantai itu bersama. Tetaplah menjadi gadis yang ceria Rippi-chan. Aku menyukaimu. Ponytail dan ikat rambutmu yang seakan meloncat dan tak bisa ditangkap itu adalah saksi bisu pernyataan cintaku padamu, Rippi-chan" batin Shikaco

 **Fin~**

 **...**

A/N : Fic ini berdasarkan lagu milik JKT48 dan AKB48 dengan judul yang sama seperti judul fic ini.

Dan arti chou-chou di sini bukanlah "Kupu-kupu" tetapi "Ikat Rambut.

Sampai Jumpa~


End file.
